Boys Night Out
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Well, we thought that since there is such a shortage of females in Port Charles we would help the fellas out...slash, Jaspin and friends


Author's Notes: None of these boys are ours, more's the pity, the characters all belong to ABC in one way or another but the story and the words belong to us…

Boy's Night Out

Coleman surveyed his fiefdom with a discontented sigh. The city of Port Charles was experiencing a brownout, they hadn't had to deal with one for the past couple of years but this last month of summer had decided it was going to start sizzling. The sudden stress of greatly increased electrical demand on the power grid servicing the northeastern states required the instigation of a rolling series of brownouts. Technically Jake's ought to have been shut down as were all restaurants and bars in town-anywhere the public went for food and drink. The city wasn't going to risk opening itself up to lawsuits because someone got food poisoning when the refrigeration went out. Still, Coleman wasn't particularly worried, he knew the health inspectors drew straws to decide who the unlucky SOB was that got to do Jake's annual inspections. There was no way that one of them would have either the time or inclination to make a random check during this particular shutdown to see whether or not Coleman was abiding by the state food and beverage laws.

Still, this time it was Coleman himself who wanted to close the joint down. For the first time in a long time he had someone to accompany him when he returned to his barren apartment upstairs. He looked over at the pool table where a solitary player was playing a desultory game. Coleman's eyes sparked with a deep seated feeling of desire while the muscles in his groin quivered as he imagined spending time alone with one James Sawyer. It had been years-two or three-he wasn't exactly sure, just too many, that he absolutely knew.

Sawyer had wandered into Jake's an hour or so ago looking better than ever. He acted as though he had been gone a day or a week maybe but certainly not years. The only explanation given was some vague mention of time spent on an island somewhere. His hair was long and sun kissed, his skin tanned to an amazing bronze and he sported a three day growth of beard. Yet, his green eyes surrounded by the familiar crinkles and those dimples deep enough to dive into when he smiled were both exactly the same as the last time Coleman had seen him. Hell, they were identical to the wet dream he had about Sawyer last night, perhaps it had been the harbinger of his unexpected appearance today.

Coleman liked girls, he liked men, plain and simple he liked sex and flirted with either gender to get him some. He didn't judge, what people chose to do with their own and their partner's bodies was up to them. He was no kind of prude. The only person who had ever managed to make him think of sex as more than a casual connection, of making himself and someone else feel that simultaneous spark of electricity that was always superseded by the donning of clothes and the next encounter with another new person, was standing over by the pool table. Coleman wanted Sawyer, he had never had him and thought maybe that was all it was really about-the challenge. Still, it was definitely a journey he was interested in taking-running his tongue down those rock hard abs, plowing his hands through that unbelievable mane of hair and tugging his head back and kissing him until he moaned out his name…

Coleman's dick was hard and his fists clenched as he forcibly pulled himself out of his fantasy. He looked with impatience at the other two other patrons of the bar. They were the only obstacle to him grabbing Sawyer, pulling out a few still cold brewskies and luring him upstairs with the lighthearted promise of catching up. Ordinarily, he would have just asked them to leave, heck this afternoon he even had the law on his side. Still he couldn't do that because of who they were and maybe also because Coleman had a soul, somewhat warped perhaps by years of working in the seedy world of bars and strip joints but nevertheless still able to feel compassion. He knew how much it sucked to get dumped, to have your heart broken and today he had two refugees from love sitting at his counter trying to forget their pain, their whip-lashed hearts.

Nicholas Cassadine stared blindly into his empty glass and it wasn't until he raised it to take another swig of burning rotgut rye (if he'd wanted the good stuff, he'd stayed at Wyndemere) he discovered that there was no liquid left. Sighing he reached for the bottle Coleman had set in front of him when he realized that Nicholas was settling in for some serious drinking. He was here to forget not one but two women. The first was that conniving bitch Rebecca Shaw who by coming along and wearing Emily's face had made a sad buffoon out of him and had dared to defile his dearthless love. Yet, he knew he had earned every moment of that particular heartbreak for he had been a fool to submit to his unreasoning emotions from the moment Rebecca had appeared on the scene. Nicholas felt he deserved to be punished for treating Emily's love as something that was only skin deep rather than what it actually was, the true melding of soul mates.

The second woman who was plaguing his thoughts and mind this late afternoon in the stifling heat of Jake's was Elizabeth Webber. He was doing it all over again, jumping straight from one rebound romance to another and this time with his brother's first and forever true love. When had he become such a black hearted scoundrel entirely worthy of the surname Cassadine?

He looked blearily along the length of the bar, his gaze moving in and out of focus but he could see well enough to identify his fellow sufferer in love, Jason Morgan's pet computer geek-Damian Spinelli. The kid was weird but seemed nice enough and his sister Lulu had a great deal of affection and respect for him. For a moment Nicholas considered the idea of moving over next to him, to sharing war stories and condolences as they toasted the dual attractions of male solidarity and future celibacy. He shook his head raggedly, it was too soon, they were both clearly still mired in the Greta Garbo stage of a romantic breakdown, the 'I vant to be alone' phase.

Damian Spinelli peered through his half empty bottle of orange soda, he found it comforting the way the double layers of curved glass altered the perspective of the external room making it appear spherical and otherworldly. He rubbed the bottle against his forehead where it stuck to his sweaty bangs. Compared to the room temperature the bottle was practically freezing. He briefly wondered who had invented the refrigerator, wasn't that exactly the type of obscure and trivial information the Jackal was expected to have at the tip of his tongue?

"Maximista!" he breathed the word out and there it lingered, trembling and hanging on the humid, beer tanged air.

His tone was despairing but there was anger and resolution present as well. How many times did this make that she had callously broken his heart? His head swam dizzily as he finished the chemical tasting, fizzy orange liquid and putting the empty container down turned and picked up another from the row Coleman had set up for him. He knew he ought to be imbibing a manly beverage as was Lulu's brother, the Dark Prince. Something along the lines of scotch or bourbon or vodka but he wanted comfort and familiarity and that alone could be found in the soothing smell and taste of the nectar of the gods as it ran a chilled path down his parched esophagus.

He had found her in flagrante delicto with Lulu's newly discovered brother Ethan Lovett. Even after years of residing here, the entanglements and overlapping relationships found within the Port Charles populace, made his head spin especially in his current state of pseudo-inebriation. Maxie had intended him to see her betrayal. She texted him to meet her at the Haunted Star where she had seduced, he assumed without much difficulty, a willing Ethan into having sex with her. The moans, sighs and naked limbs that had met his horrified eyes were permanently seared onto his retinas. He morosely pondered when or even if he would ever be able to close his eyes and not see a replay of the sickening act of them rutting like alley cats.

Maxie had done all this to terminate their engagement, to reclaim her bad blonde status and from Spinelli's perspective she had succeeded completely at achieving her goals. He wanted nothing more to do with her now or ever. Yet, he was forced to turn his cell phone off because she was constantly calling and texting him mortified as she found herself to be by her own behavior and petrified she had lost his friendship and his love forever. He groaned and lay his head down in the rings of condensation formed on the wooden bar top by the bottles of orange soda as they sat next to him, patient sentinels willing to sacrifice themselves to make him feel better.

Coleman was aroused from his fanciful contemplation of Sawyer's ass as he bent over the pool table to take a shot, by the entry of another customer. He was just getting ready to spit out a terse "We're closed!", much in the manner a supermarket checker will turn off her lane light, only serving the people already in line, when he swallowed the words unuttered. He gave a frustrated sigh and a longing look at Sawyer's elegant, kissable neck as he drained a bottle of beer, it appeared he was never going to get that one on one time.

The new arrival was Johnny Zacchara and while he didn't appear to have the same complaint that afflicted his current bar flies, Coleman was just as hamstrung in asking him to leave. He couldn't kick out Nicholas Cassadine, the heir to a multimillion dollar fortune and a formidable local leader. No more could he ask Damian Spinelli to leave in case mob enforcer Jason Morgan learned of his eviction and would come to have a few 'words' about his treatment of his protégé. While Johnny Zacchara might play at being a greasy garage mechanic it couldn't be farther from the truth. He worked for mob boss Sonny Corinthos and was his brother-in-law to boot never mind the small insignificant detail that he was Anthony Zacchara's only son and the apple of that seriously psychopathic man's eye. No way, not even for some much desired alone time with Sawyer, was Coleman going to poke a stick into that hornet's nest. He needed to be alive in order to recall any memories he and Sawyer might create. So, he resigned himself to waiting his customers out and _then _he would close down and see where things between them went.

Nicholas watched Johnny walk into the bar. He couldn't remember ever paying much attention to the Zacchara heir, he was one of the few people in Port Charles unimpressed by the mob, even crazy old Anthony. If someone wanted to see _true _insanity just check out the Cassadine family tree. Nicholas would bet good money that no one had a more evil and mentally deranged relative than his grandmother Helena. He had always, even in his fantasies, been attracted to women, but just now in the dusk of the bar as the early evening sun was beginning to set, he found he couldn't take his eyes off of the man who had just entered.

Johnny had been on edge all day, then when the electricity went out and he couldn't occupy himself by working on a car he decided what he really needed to settle this feeling of unease was to get laid. Olivia hadn't been answering her cell and he was reluctant to go to her apartment and run the risk of running into Sonny who seemed to have taken up semi-permanent residence there. Instead he decided to go to Jake's and if she was there then well and good but if she wasn't…well, he needed what he needed and if that meant a random hookup then so be it.

He felt someone's eyes on him and as he looked around the dim corners of the bar in vain for Olivia he saw Nicholas Cassadine gazing intently in his direction. There was a spark of something indefinable in his eyes. Johnny couldn't believe what he was sensing emanating from the other man but even in the semi-gloom of Jake's, he could tell-it was lust.

Johnny stared defiantly back at Nicholas as they exchanged twinned black smoldering gazes. Nicholas' groin ached in response, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to jump the young mobster's bones. He tossed back his glass of rye and stood up from the barstool. Johnny watched Nicholas' fluid and determined motions and nervously raked his hand through his dark hair. The sexual tension within the bar had become so thick that Sawyer looked up from a complicated bank shot and sniffed the air as though he could actually smell it. Coleman gulped unhappily as he watched his friend's nostrils flare and his attention become fixated on the two dark haired men facing off from across the barroom floor.

For a long moment the three men simply looked at one another with a despondent Coleman and an oblivious Spinelli as the sole audience to their little drama.

Sawyer took it upon himself to break up the staring standoff. "Hey boys," he drawled easily, the tone belying the alert way he was looking at the other two men, "Best you take this here shindig upstairs." He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head toward the dark and narrow staircase leading to the second floor to underline his invitation. Then to make his intentions crystal clear, he added, "How about I join you…better yet, how's about I _show_ you the way?"

Nicholas and Johnny hadn't registered the stranger until he spoke and when he did, Nicholas took a moment to look at him long and hard. He ran appraising eyes up and down his body, noting with appreciation the way his pants and shirt clung to him, sculpting every toned inch of him. His gaze finally came to rest on his handsome face, the tempting stubble that would feel erotic running across a bare chest. He registered the devil may care grin and the lascivious look sparkling in light colored eyes that Nicholas couldn't quite make out in the ever increasing gloom of the bar.

He shrugged, "Why not," he replied casually, as though it were the most everyday of occurrences for him to be going upstairs to a room above Jake's with two other men to do what exactly he still wasn't precisely sure. "Johnny, are you coming?" He turned and pinned the younger man with an intense hungry stare of challenge. He didn't know what he would do if he refused, Nicholas didn't mind discovering the exact color of the stranger's eyes or how that stubble might just feel on his naked skin but his primary goal this evening was the physical possession of Johnny Zacchara.

Once again Johnny glared furiously at Nicholas, he had no intention of following the dark haired Cassadine and the pool playing stranger up those dank, claustrophobic stairs. Still, his body was one big intense ache of yearning need and there was no Olivia, or indeed any female, present to quench it. Without knowing it, without his express permission his feet were already moving him along towards the stairs. The stranger was there ahead of them, waiting and Nicholas came up behind him as though to prevent him from changing his mind.

Johnny didn't know what was happening, he felt dazed, drunk, as though he might even have been drugged. He wondered vaguely where Olivia was, maybe with Sonny he thought. Here he was being trailed up the stairs of a grimy bar by Nicholas Cassadine of all people and the truly scary part was he didn't mind, worse than that he was actually turned on. His pants were tight, painfully so, and if the stairway wasn't so dark, he was sure everyone could see and would laugh as his raging hard on.

He was Johnny Zacchara, the scion of one of the most feared mob families on the eastern seaboard. That alone entirely precluded the possibility of his being gay. He was sure he was like most guys, he had checked out the equipment of others in communal showers in gym class. Now and again he had seen a man with a nice body and briefly thought how it would feel to have that in his arms instead of all those soft yielding curves.

Jason Morgan, the unexpected image of the mob enforcer, who had been tutoring him in the ways of survival, suddenly emerged in the forefront of his fevered mind. Now there was someone Johnny found himself staring at, speculating what he would like without that ever present black t-shirt covering up the goods. Yeah, Jason Morgan, what was so weird about that? Johnny thought that probably anyone that crossed the guy's path-gay, straight, old, young, animal or mineral-probably took a moment out of their busy day to ruminate over what it would be like to get if off with him. Still, it didn't mean he was gay. Everything else aside, Johnny simply couldn't afford to be gay because what would happen if he ever stepped over that particular line and his insane father found out about it? Well, favorite or not, in a federal pen or not, Anthony would hire someone to cut off his own testicles while he made sure he watched. Johnny shivered just thinking about the possibility and his hard on shrunk a little in reactive sympathy.

As he started up the stairs, following Johnny as closely as he could without treading on him, Nicholas was suddenly assaulted by a vision of Jason Morgan sans his trademark black t-shirt. The image was so clear in his mind that he suddenly stopped and looked around sure that Jason must be loitering semi-clad somewhere in Jake's. When a quick perusal of the room showed it empty of the mob enforcer's enigmatic presence, he felt a surge of unanticipated regret. Nicholas shook his head vigorously to dislodge the unforeseen visualization, he didn't understand why he was thinking of his ex-brother in law without a t-shirt

Johnny had stopped as well partway up the stairs, mental images of threesome between him, Olivia and Jason were occluding his vision so strongly that he couldn't see the steps beneath his feet. Sawyer sensed the change in motion of his two followers and he turned around impatient to get the evening's activities back on course. Whatever he was going to say to encourage his companions' faltering progress died unspoken as he caught sight of the newest arrival to enter Jake's.

Jason Morgan stood on the threshold. It was as though Johnny's and Nicholas' fevered thoughts of him had conjured him up. It was obvious he was fresh off his motorcycle. He was sweaty, the perspiration gleaming in the last rays of the sun making their way through the open door behind him. Those glimmers of light were reluctant to let him go, to follow their demanding solar master sinking below the horizon while leaving this Greek god to walk unattended into the descending darkness. Jason was glowering, he was fresh from a fight with Sam and had gone for a bike ride to cool down but in this sweltering heat it had produced the exact opposite effect. The closed in stuffy barroom was hotter than even the oppressive exterior temperature.

Without conscious thought, he reached up and in one smooth movement removed his t-shirt. The three fascinated watchers on the stairs and Coleman found themselves taking in great gulps of air as all the blood in their bodies that could be spared simultaneously pooled southward causing their cocks to fully harden to an almost painful erectness. Jason Morgan was a walking advertisement for sex and what made it even more potent was his total lack of awareness concerning that fact.

Jason walked further into the bar, wiping down his face and chest with his t-shirt. He felt a little cooler and had no idea of the physical reactions he was engendering in the watchers on the stairs or behind the bar. He had spotted Spinelli once again upright and drowning his sorrows in orange soda. Jason knew about the fiasco with Maxie and had come to Jake's intentionally to find his roommate. He and Sam had fought over the young couple because Sam could see Maxie's side, could appreciate why she might have felt driven to do what she had done. Jason didn't care about Maxie, she had shot her bolt with him this time, he was entirely in Spinelli's camp and so he left the penthouse ready to find and console him.

The unacknowledged trio on the stairs stood there watching breathlessly as Jason approached Spinelli. How could it be that such a specimen of manly perfection was so interested in such a scrawny little pipsqueak like Spinelli anyway? They were wondering about the unfairness of the matter enslaved as they each were to their individually aching tumescences. What they wouldn't give to have such a look of concern, of caring to cross Jason's face as he looked at them.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked, still wiping his sweaty brow while causing unnamed muscles to ripple in response. Jason reached over and placed a caring hand on the young man's shoulder intent on showing him that he was there for him in his hour of need.

Spinelli wasn't startled. He had known of his mentor's presence from the first instant he stepped into the bar. He always knew when Jason was around. It was due to a combination of a subtle atmospheric shift in the air that Spinelli knew couldn't really have occurred and yet, fully believed it had, merged with a unique scent that was all Jason-something evocative and subtle and today disturbingly spiced with perspiration.

He spun around ungracefully on his bar stool, ready to put Jason's fears for his mental state to rest with a breezy greeting. The last thing he wanted, could tolerate was Stone Cold's pity on top of his own unrelenting misery. He found himself staring not into the piercing blue eyes that he had somehow schooled himself to no longer go weak in the knees when he met their gaze but instead the bare sculpted chest that was often the subject of his own fantasies, particularly in the pre-Maxie days.

His planned suave greeting deteriorated into a stuttered "ah, salutations...sto....Holy physique!"

Spinelli immediately followed his practically indecipherable speech up with a rapid spewing of orange soda all over Jason's pectorals and biceps.

Jason grimaced and stepped back, he looked down at the dappling of orange that was now coating his bare chest. "Spinelli!" He said chastising his roommate but his heart wasn't in it because he knew he was in such emotional turmoil.

Spinelli brushed the hair out of his eyes nervously, his breathing had quickened and his heart was racing in reaction to Jason's unclothed nearness. At this precise moment, if someone had mentioned the name Maxie to him, he would have responded with a dazed, uncaring "who?" The only person that existed for him right now was the man staring at him out of unsettling blue eyes with a commingled expression of exasperation and concern.

"The grasshopper offers fu...lsome, apologies, Master! Here let the Jackal escort you upstairs to one of the tawdry rooms Coleman holds for sexual assignations and there your faithful servant will make entirely sure that you are dried off. He shall not stop until you are completely dry everywhere there might be a place that could be considered even remotely wet."

Spinelli didn't know if he was gay or bisexual or whatever and he didn't care. He knew that if there was ever an opportunity for him to be with Jason it was here in this time and this place. He closed his eyes and offered a fervent prayer to all the gods and goddesses as he waited anxiously for Jason's response.

Coleman had retreated to the back to get some pressure lanterns that he kept expressly for power outages. When he could no longer get a good gander at Jason's chest he had determined that it was time to light the place up. He heard Spinelli's offer to clean up Jason as he came back out with a lantern in each hand.

"No need to go upstairs, Morgan," he suggested trying to appear nonchalant. "You can come into the back with me and we'll get you squared away." He ignored the offended glare Spinelli was shooting his way and now there were five men all eagerness to hear Jason's response to the bidding in this unexpected auction.

"No, thanks," he said to Coleman, "Spinelli's got it covered. Let's go kid." He grabbed one of the lanterns from the bar and started walking purposefully towards the stairs, his t-shirt a forgotten trophy, the only memento that Coleman was allowed to claim.

Jason strode rapidly up the stairs with Spinelli close behind him while the other three men gawked at them as they passed by. Nicholas reached out a hand, brushing Jason's bare bicep causing shivers to curl up and down his spine. He was remembering the old Metro Court hotel fire and a helpless Jason handcuffed to the stairwell surrounded by flames and smoke, his only hope for salvation an axe wielding Nicholas. God, he wished he could recreate that scene. Talk about missed opportunities.

Johnny's thoughts were all jumbled and his body tingled as both Jason and Spinelli brushed by him in the cramped airless space. He tried to focus, tried to remind himself that they were just his friends Jason and Spinelli. He wasn't gay, he couldn't be gay, could he? "No! He told himself sternly, "Think of Olivia, think of tits and ass and what kind of ass does Jason have to go with that chest?" He found his eyes following the curve of the mobster's twin cheeks tightly encased in form shaping denim. "Stop looking!" He ordered himself, closing his eyes to enforce compliance and all he could see were Jason and Nicholas reaching out to him, both topless, both with bulging pants.

Forgotten and abandoned, Coleman shouted out from the bar, his tone injured. "Hey, if you are all going up there, gotta tell you I only have one room available, you'll have to share."

The five men all stopped where they were on the stairs and eyed each other

"Okay," Jason shrugged, he didn't know what the others were going for but it wasn't going to take long for him to get cleaned up and then he and Spinelli would be on their way.

"Sounds fine my good man," Nicholas cringed as he heard the words that his ancestors would have used to address the peasants spill out from his mouth. He knew it was a sign of his underlying nervousness.

"Will do," Johnny muttered under his breath, still trapped between Nicholas and Sawyer. He wasn't going to spend the night on this staircase and he was aware that going back downstairs was no longer an option either. He looked up the remaining steps leading to the darkness above and shivered with mingled anticipation and dread.

Spinelli for the first time in recent memory found that he was incapable of putting any syllables together in response to Coleman's declaration. All he wanted, all he existed for was getting Stone Cold into a room and merging their souls and, by default, their bodies together

"Let's go gents!" Sawyer's voice broke the stalemate, urging them all on as, reluctant or not, they began once again to climb.

"Um, guys, I'm not gay," Johnny tried one last ditch effort to find his voice and to state his case. If this failed then he knew he would be going into that room with four other men. Indeterminate and wavering though his statement, it was still heard by the others. While they kept moving they all managed to reply in one form or another.

"Nor am I," that came from Nicholas pressing into Johnny from behind and was given full lie to by the feel of a large cock crowding into his ass which simultaneously frightened and titillated him.

"Gay," scoffed Spinelli, "Tis a term with such rigid connotations. This is merely a grand experiment, one we shall all benefit from."

"Huh," responded a bemused Jason unsure as to what Johnny was talking about. "I just want to get this orange soda off and Spinelli said he'd help me get cleaned up."

"Oh, I'd be more than willing to take care of that for you," Sawyer finally spoke, his eyes gleaming in the lantern glow. He hadn't bothered with any specious denials about his sexual proclivities. He sauntered fluidly up the stairs catching up with Jason and in an effort to foster camaraderie and move things along removed his own shirt.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli called out as he scurried to keep up with the two sculpted gods. The stranger's muscles, though not quite as delineated as Jason's, also flexed in quite an appealing manner in the muted light of the staircase and Spinelli found his interest piqued. "Who is this strange nomad?" He cogitated to himself, recognizing that he was the driving force behind getting five disparate men to come together in a room above a bar.

"It was total and complete malfeasance on the Jackal's part that caused you to be thoroughly encased in the sticky orange goo and he insists he help the Buff One as he strives to remove all signs of residue. Do you concur it shall require the removal of Stone Cold's pants as well?" Spinelli turned and politely directed his inquiry toward Sawyer.

"Oh, absolutely, Apple Cheeks," Sawyer responded, "And to be on the safe side I think we should do this island style with all of us," he gestured back to include Nicholas and Johnny, "In the altogether, It's more hygienic that way."

Suddenly overcome by the life changing rashness of his impulsive decision, Johnny tried to inch his way back down the stairs under the cover of Spinelli's and Sawyer's conversation. Nicholas stood in front of him blocking his way. Rampant desire burned in his black, glittering eyes as he reached down and fondled Johnny's dick through his pants causing him to groan out his capitulation as he turned to once again ascend the stairs, this time with Nicholas' arms wrapped securely around his chest.

"Not so fast," Nicholas purred into the agitated mob prince's ear. "You're mine, I saw you first this day. Your dark saturnine good looks are almost the equivalent of mine." He murmured complacently picturing his prize laid spread eagled upon the bed, it would be like making love to a mirror image.

Johnny swallowed hard in response to Nicholas' warm breath ghosting in his ear and whispering his words of mysterious sensuality. If the truth be told he was also thinking about swallowing something else that was hard.

Johnny had relinquished all control of his body to Nicholas. The arms, legs and solid cock that encased him from behind were all operating together to propel him up the final few stairs and on to the room which was their ultimate destination. He found himself imagining more than just Nicholas. He envisioned Spinelli without his shirt and a small moan of contentment emitted from his lips. Then he tried once more to picture himself making love to Olivia but without success because Jason's naked torso loomed before him instead. He moved restlessly in Nicholas hot grasp, his destiny was no longer his to control.

Moving inexorably behind him, his hips sporadically thrusting forward into the receptive ass inches away, Nicholas licked his lips and smiled as he slowly but surely attained what was his right. Tonight he was all Cassadine.

Sawyer found his thoughts turning to the younger man that had accompanied his target for the night. Ordinarily he would have dismissed him, would have left him in his dust as he had knowingly done with Coleman downstairs. Spinelli, that was his name, clearly wasn't as muscularly defined as the three other contenders, but there was something about him. He possessed a forlorn yearning innocence that caused Sawyer to desperately want to run his fingers through those brown tangles of hair and endlessly kiss that beckoning mouth with which he jabbered away. He'd called him Apple Cheeks because of the appealing delicate flush on his cheeks as his long eyelashes fluttered down over his eyes. Sawyer was beginning to think that the kid could end up being more dangerous for him then the guy with the eyes of steel and the perfect body.

Jason was feeling stickier by the moment and growing impatient with their endlessly slow progression up a measly flight of stairs, "Let's go" he snapped, pushing Spinelli in front of him," I want to get cleaned up." He cast a glance around at the other three men and paused to wonder why they all appeared to be looking at him and Spinelli as though they were sheep caught in amongst a pack of ravenous wolves.

"Yes, Master," Spinelli jumped avidly ahead, his hand already on the old fashioned porcelain doorknob.

"Master," Sawyer said, amused and entertained as he baited the boy. "That's sorta kinky, got to hand it to you kid, I wouldn't have pegged you as someone that was into the whole S and M scene"

"M and M's?" Jason repeated in a confused tone, as he followed Spinelli into the room. "No, Spinelli likes barbequed potato chips and orange soda, that's the whole reason we're up here"

Nicholas stopped for a minute in order to steady Johnny who upon hearing the various conversational threads surrounding him had suddenly grown faint. He was leaning with his whole weight back into the other man's embrace and Nicholas was happy to assist him if it meant they could stand like this, merged together forever.

"Hey," Sawyer held his hands up in a placating gesture, "Whatever turns your crank Fabio, just so long as I get a chance to do some of the cranking if you know what I mean?" He winked broadly as he deliberately placed his hand on Jason's bare chest

Jason looked down at the hand on his chest, blinking slowly and then pushed right past Sawyer. He walked towards the sink where Spinelli was already running water from the faucet over a washcloth. He would take the cool, wet cloth and run it caressingly over his mentor's chest. He would trace his abdominals, his lateral obliques, the triceps and biceps and most of all the two central nipples that he longed to lick and tease with his eager mouth in order to see them harden expectantly under his tender attentions. Spinelli felt quite dizzy, he was overcome with ardor as he grabbed onto the sink for balance.

Jason was there instantaneously, his tone apprehensive. "Spinelli, you all right? What's wrong with you?" He asked worriedly, standing behind the boy, his body flush against him his bare chest rubbing against the light cotton shirt Spinelli was wearing creating a delicate, unbearable friction between their two bodies. He reached a hand around to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever. Spinelli moaned in response to his touch, quite alarming Jason

Jason was somewhat startled to feel Sawyer leaning up against him, his bare chest aligned with his own nude back, and his mouth right next to his ear as he breathed softly into it raising goose bumps, "Is Tom Jones there gonna be okay, Fabio?" The man's overpowering nearness made him feel slightly claustrophobic but his main focus was on determining what was causing Spinelli to feel unwell.

Meanwhile, Johnny was standing at the entryway to the door; he had both his hands on the doorjamb and was opposing Nicholas' determined efforts to force him into the room. Yet, the more he resisted, the harder Nicholas pushed against him. As their bodies warred for supremacy, he could feel the by now familiar sensation of Nicholas' prick attempting to force its way into its natural home but being thwarted by the layers of clothing that formed a barricade between their bodies.

Johnny's own cock was hard and pulsing and he desperately tried to think of something, anything to cause it to go down. He tried but he couldn't manage it, the room was filled with the musk of five aroused men. There was nothing Johnny could do. It was inevitable, he was going to have sex with another man.

"Let's move over to the..." Nicholas looked with dismay at the bed, if you could call it that. It was queen sized but that was all the good that could be said of it. It was covered by an off white chenille bed spread and had a distinct sag in the center. The flimsy headboard was made of some cheap looking metal from which the paint was peeling. Nicholas looked around the rest of the room, he had never seen such a disreputable sight in all his days. Dust overlay everything, the floor was filthy and he couldn't help but contemplate the likely presence of bed bugs. Johnny heaved a sigh of relief as the unrelenting stiffness poking him so persistently in the rear faltered for a moment.

Nicholas thought longingly of his bedroom at Wyndemere, with its luxurious appointments and hot and cold running staff. He knew though if he tried to get Johnny to make the short trip to the island, as skittish as he was he'd probably jump off the launch and swim for shore. Then he caught sight of the three intertwined men standing at the sink and all thoughts of germs and housekeeping were banished from his mind. His dick revived and he gave Johnny a final harsh shove, ejecting him into the room like a cork being released from a bottle

Spinelli was groaning and moaning as Jason and Sawyer pressed him into the sink. Jason's hands started running up and down his face and his chest as he searched for whatever injury or wound his friend might have sustained

"Where are you hurt, Spinelli? Tell me!" Jason demanded, trying to ignore the stranger pressing into him from the rear, "Do you mind?" he growled, turning around and finding his mouth only millimeters away from Sawyer's

"Here," the man was unfazed by Jason's flash of temper. "Let me help you, Fabio." He reached around Jason effectively encapsulating him between himself and Spinelli. He ran his hand down the front of the younger man's jeans. "This where the problem's at App..." he was rubbing Spinelli up and down and his eyes suddenly widened, "Hoss?" he amended Spinelli's nickname, greatly impressed by what he was feeling

Nicholas couldn't help himself, Johnny was mesmerized watching the threesome interact and he took the offered opportunity to tilt his head up so he could start pressing liquid kisses up and down the column of his sculpted neck.

"I ... am ... not ...gay!" Johnny stuttered as firmly as he could, meanwhile grabbing for Nicholas' other hand and bringing it where it willingly rubbed up and down over his denim clad crotch

"Stop it!" Jason cried, "You're hurting him!" He reached over to remove the stranger's hand from whatever he was doing to Spinelli's nether regions. Instead, he found his own hand, running up and over the bulge in Spinelli's pants as Sawyer removed his hand and replaced it with Jason's, placing his own back on top of it and pressing down while he begin to bite and suck at Jason's exposed neck.

"Oh, Stone Cold!" Spinelli was twisting and gyrating against the combined hands running over his groin. "This is the Jackal's fondest dream come true, to merge with his Master in the truest sense, body and soul, in a seedy little room above a bar, reverent site of so many of your previous amorous conquests. Could you perchance find it in your heart to fulfill your faithful grasshopper's long held fantasy?" He turned his head to look searchingly into Jason's eyes, he could feel his mentor's love rocket engorged and ready to push into him, He knew he had him physically he just had to get him on board emotionally.

"Uh," Jason didn't know what to say or think. He had come upstairs to get cleaned up and now he was halfway nude and the middle component in a salami sandwich.

"Say yes, Jason," Nicholas urged him from across the room. "Emily would want you to do this, to bond with all the people who care about you and...uh...with him" he said lamely, having no idea what Sawyer's name was or what he was really doing here.

Johnny and Nicholas were now a single, fused entity, dressed identically in black they sucked up all the light in the room and were an indistinguishable inky pool in the center of the grubby floor. They were facing one another frantically interspersing deep searching kisses with urgent efforts to undo belts and open buttons on resistant silk shirts. Johnny had surrendered finally and fully to the experience, nothing was going to stop him from possessing carnal knowledge of Nicholas.

Johnny broke free from one of Nicholas' impassioned embraces, long enough to add his own two cents. He turned his head toward the trio and said indistinctly as Nicholas thrust his tongue into his mouth, "That's right and you should also do it for Spinelli to help him get over that heartless slut Maxie Jones. That's why I'm here, it's _not _because I am gay but because Lulu broke my heart and I want her older brother to fix it for me. It's kinda like therap..." He was mumbling now as Nicholas had engulfed his entire mouth, pushing his tongue halfway down his throat

Jason had listened intently to everything Spinelli, Nicholas and Johnny had to say. The stranger grinding his penis rhythmically into his ass also threw in his opinion, "That's right, Fabio, do it for the good of all of us, so we can all feel better and get back to the ladies in our lives."

Still, Jason hesitated though his hand never stopped its regular movements swirling up and down and around the enormous bulge in Spinelli's pants while the entire time he was pulsing into him with his own not inconsiderable arsenal. "Is this really what you want, Spinelli?" he asked the boy squirming and crying out his need in his arms

"Sto..ne...Co...ld" Spinelli was almost beyond speech. He felt like he was going to come any moment and when it happened he no longer wanted there to be the separation of fabric between his manly parts and Jason's magical fingers "The Jackal wants this more than he wants to learn the secrets of the thirty-second level of the Argonauts of Doom," he declared, panting for air, his face red and his eyes glazed with lust

Jason was stunned, this was serious! "Okay," he agreed manfully, starting to work the zipper of his protégé's pants down with care so as not to harm the magnificent jewels contained within,

"We'll do this," he added, twisting his head around to look at Sawyer who was holding Jason's hips and continuing to thrust into him, "I guess you can stay too, Spinelli seems to like you."

Nicholas heaved a sigh of relief, it was all going to work out after all. He pushed Johnny down on the bed and pulling his pants down, knelt in front of him. Just as he wrapped his lips around his hot, throbbing manhood, he could hear the faintest whisper flutter down from above him, "I am not gay!"

"That felt good," Jason thought to himself as lay satiated on the bed, staring up at the ceiling light that was now on, indicating the end of the brownout. He was scrunched up between a lightly snoring Sawyer spooning into his back, his arm slung possessively across his chest and a sleeping Spinelli snuggled comfortably against his stomach, his hand nestled in Jason's. Nicholas and Johnny were cuddled together, lying lengthwise along the foot of the bed.

His hand absent mindedly began wending its way down towards Spinelli's partially erect cock. He sheathed it in his palm where it lay twitching and then began rubbing it up and down eliciting a moan from the semi-comatose boy. "He certainly is hung, who knew?" Jason thought with mild amazement as Spinelli's groaning, awakening lips wrapped ardently around his own dick. He could feel Sawyer's tumescence coming once more to life as he pressed himself up into Jason's ass and whispered in his husky Southern drawl, ''Ready for round two, are you Fabio?" Nicholas and Johnny were also once again entwined, their lips smashed together as they frantically rubbed their engorged dicks against each other. Moans and groans and sighs of pure lust filled the dusty room as the over extended bed creaked and swayed.

Down below in the bar, which was filling up now there was cold beer and air conditioning to be had once more, Coleman looked up at the ceiling and smiled wickedly to himself. He was gonna make a fair amount of moolah tonight. He looked with contentment at the seven occupants of two tables pushed together. Coleman knew all of the women but two-Liz Webber, Olivia Falconeri, Lulu Spencer, Sam McCall, Rebecca Shaw, Maxie Jones and two dames called Kate Austen and Juliet Burke who had come in looking for Sawyer. The former was a stunning brunette with eyes like a cat while the latter was a blonde with a beautiful, calmly placid face and lips you wanted to ravish. In addition they both had cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass.

"That Sawyer was one lucky bastard," Coleman thought to himself with a rueful quirk of his lips. He would protect his friend for old times sake but the others, including that shaggy haired computer kid, were going to pay through the nose if they wanted his help in keeping what they were up to from their ladies. He shuddered as he thought of the fury contained within those innocent looking manicured nails and those oh so succulent lipsticked mouths. "Well, serve 'em right," he thought sulkily, "I'll show them what it means to throw a party and not invite me to it." Next time they won't be making that mistake and there would be a next time, oh, he was sure of that… he mused with a contented smirk as a loud crashing noise emitted from the room above and plaster began to rain down on the startled patrons.

Coleman belatedly realized that he was standing right beneath the room with the jouncing bed and it appeared that it was intent on coming down directly on his head ready or not. With a mighty surge of life sustaining adrenalin he managed to throw himself over the bar and roll away on the floor just as the bed crashed down exactly where he had been standing mere seconds ago. The bar buckled under the force of the bed's descent, the dried out wood cracked in two while the bed precariously straddled the ruins of the counter, the whole dipping in the middle. There was shattered glass everywhere as bottles of liquor exploded from the impact.

For just an instant, complete silence reigned in Jake's as everyone involved tried to absorb what had happened, The bar patrons, particularly the seven women sitting together, stared in prurient shock at the sight of five nude men entangled with one another on the remnants of the bed.

The first noise to break the unnatural stillness was the sound of laughter, it erupted from Sawyer and was purely joyful. He tossed his head back and sent his hilarity pealing up into the hole in the ceiling. The onlookers bemusedly wondered if either the stress of the fall or the shame of his current predicament had driven him mad. Finally, he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and rediscovered his voice. He thumped a phlegmatic Jason on his upper arm as he inquired, "Have you ever had such a crazy ride, Fabio, I ask you!"

Jason just shook his head as he turned to his side and hopped down from the bed, careful to arc out far enough so as to not land on broken glass. Turning back he beckoned to Spinelli, "C'mon over and I'll help you down."

Blushing, the redness covering his entire face down to his upper chest, Spinelli complied, keeping his head tucked down the entire time and refusing to meet anyone eyes even Jason's as he set him easily back on his feet. "Run upstairs and toss down the clothing, would you?" He requested gently giving him a little shove towards the stairs and then unable to resist reached down and patted him lightly on his bottom before releasing him. Spinelli darted away, relieved to be out of the limelight.

By now the other three men had made their way down from the bed perilously perched on the bar. Nicholas was tenderly solicitous as he helped Johnny down. Sawyer jumped down easily and walked over to Jason. Placing a casual arm across Jason's shoulder, their two rears mooning everyone in the bar, he stage whispered, "Do you think that they noticed we ain't got no clothes on, Fabio?"

"James," the voice was delicate and lightly amused but was not to be denied.

Sawyer turned around, a look of pure delight lit up his face as he scanned the crowd looking for who had spoken, as he stood on full public display totally unmindful of his nudity. "Juliet!" He exclaimed catching sight of the blonde women standing next to the brunette, "And Freckles. Well, I must just be doing something right to be living so high on the hog today. First I get to play a little slap and tickle with Fabio here and Hoss up there." Clothes were raining down from the hole in the ceiling as he spoke. Nicholas and Johnny gratefully scampered for them while Jason walked calmly over and sorted out his jeans, socks and boots. Sawyer still seemed entirely insensible to his state of undress creating in any way an issue of propriety. "Then I get a visit from my two favorite gals, what brings you ladies to these parts anyhow?" He cocked his head and waited for their answer while all the customers alternated between averting their eyes and staring avidly at his uncovered genitals.

"James," it was the blonde, Juliet, speaking again in calm measured tones while the dark haired woman, Kate, remained silent, her eyes sparkling with repressed laughter. "Find your clothes and let's go. We have to make our way back to the island but for tonight we have a hotel room. If you're up to it, I am sure we can keep your day going along in the same…direction." She gave a cool, noncommittal look at the three men getting hastily dressed behind Sawyer and then turned a slightly more perplexed gaze upon Spinelli who, now fully dressed, was making his hesitating way down the stairs.

Sawyer gave her a big, wide grin that made him look about twelve and turned and ran over to the last unclaimed piece of clothing on the floor-his pair of jeans. "Ready," he announced, turning around as he scooted up the zipper, he was wearing no underpants, no shoes or socks and no shirt. "It's just like it was back on the island," he said with a sigh of contentment.

Sawyer was starting toward Juliet and Kate when he suddenly stopped and turned back to the four other men. "Well, fellas, I guess it's safe to say I'll always remember you and I hope you do the same for me. If I ever make it back this way I'll be sure to look y'all up…" He walked over and shook hands with Jason, Nicholas and Johnny and quickly swiped his hand through Spinelli's thick mop of hair. "You be good, Hoss," he admonished the boy who was once again standing next to Jason, a look of glumness crossing his face at Sawyer's farewell. "You take good care of the kid, Chief," he said, looking Jason square in the eye.

"I will," Jason said quietly, "You take care of yourself too. Let me know if you ever need any help."

"Me, I don't need no help, Chief," Sawyer was chuckling as he moved over to the waiting women. "I've got the best backup a man could ever ask for right here in these two fine ladies." They all began to walk toward the door, when Sawyer turned his head and caught sight of Coleman. "Catch you next time," he winked at him and got a grudging wave in return. "Miss me?" He indiscriminately asked the two women as they exited the bar.

A gently admonishing, "James," floated back into the room.

"Nicholas!" His name erupted simultaneously from Elizabeth and Rebecca's throats. With the removal of the mesmerizing drama provided by a naked Sawyer and his antics and now that all the remaining men were once more dressed it was time for the four of them to face the women in their lives.

"What?" He stood before them boldly, his arm thrown possessively over Johnny's shoulders.

"I mean...why didn't you tell me…? I would've understood. I'm one of your oldest friends." Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her mind around Nicholas having sex with another man. She wasn't even going to think about Jason and what he had been doing, that would just send her further around the bend.

"Oh, you think I'm gay," Nicholas stated with cool insouciance, "Well, I am not." He affirmed with perfect confidence.

"You're not?" Johnny was looking at him unhappily, wondering if the had just lost the opportunity to repeat the most mind blowing sex he had ever experienced. Still, with Nicholas or without, he was no longer going to try and deny his true self. "Well, I am," he said it proudly and with only the slightest twinge of remorse as he took in the matching expressions of mortification on Olivia's and Lulu's faces. "I am gay!" There, he had said it and regardless of if Nicholas was to be by his side, he was going to pursue this newly revealed lifestyle and defy his father's wrath in order to do so.

Olivia just looked at him wide eyed and, grabbing up her purse, ran out of Jake's. Johnny knew she would be going to Sonny for consolation and he felt a brief pang of sorrow, nothing good ever came out of being one of Sonny Corinthos' women.

"Nicholas, Johnny," Lulu's voice was strained as she protested against this unforeseen sexual connection between her brother and her ex-boyfriend.

"Lulu, I tell you I am not gay," Nicholas stared directly at his sister as he repeated his earlier statement.

"No, then bisexual, I guess. I mean you slept with a man," she was striving for sophistication as she attempted to understand at least her older brother.

Nicholas looked serenely at his sister. "Lulu, you forget I am only half Spencer, my other half is Cassadine. Having sex with a man, specifically with Johnny who resembles me, well, it is the closest thing to having sex with myself. I should have gone this route long ago, it would have fulfilled me and saved me endless heartache." He made this unparalleled paean to narcissism in an entirely collected tone of voice. Lulu and Elizabeth just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Shall we go?" He spoke with grave courtesy to Johnny who hesitated, he didn't know what to make of Nicholas's speech either. Still, the chance to have unbridled passionate sex with Nicholas over and over again was an offer he couldn't refuse. Besides it was unlikely Nicholas would get tired of him if he thought of him as an extension of himself, as some sort of sexual doppelganger. He reached out and accepted Nicholas' extended hand.

As they left, Nicholas told Coleman to send him the bill for any damages incurred, he would cover all costs involved. Together they returned home to Wyndemere and an entirely unsurprised Alfred. The butler received the information about his employer's newest lover impassively as he was gleefully contemplating collecting his winnings from the rest of the staff upon informing them that his bet about the Master's alternative lifestyle had literally been right on the money.

Rebecca and Elizabeth exchanged dazed glances as they realized the man they had both been pinning their romantic hopes on had just left Jake's not with either of them but with another man. It was patently clear that they were now each thinking the same thing, "Lucky!" the sensible, kind, stable Spencer. The two bolted for the door, racing to see who could reach him first.

Jason and Spinelli moved toward Sam, who along with Maxie, so far hadn't spoken a word. The other customers were still standing around, waiting to see what else might transpire. They would have gladly paid good money to experience everything they had witnessed this evening.

"So," Sam said in her husky voice still taken aback by everything that had occurred at Jake's tonight. 'You and Spinelli, eh?" She fought to keep her voice even and her tone nonjudgmental.

Jason shrugged, he was entirely unrepentant, "Sawyer too," he admitted freely. "Spinelli said he wanted me to do it, that he wanted it more than achieving the thirty-second level of Argonauts of Doom."

"Wow!" Sam said impressed, "I guess he really did want it then."

"Stone Cold was kind enough to fulfill one of the Jackal's longest held and most cherished wishes. Yet, he fully comprehends that his Master's heart belongs solely to Fair Samantha. He will simply have to keep the experience as a treasured memory that he can pull out and peruse within the confines of his regrettably pink room."

Dejection was evident in every word that Spinelli spoke. It was bad enough to lose out on ever feeling Stone Cold's warm and protective arms around him again but to be humiliated in front of Maxie, and even Lulu, it was more than a loyal Jackal ought to have to bear.

Jason reached over and pulled Spinelli to him. "He's an amazing kisser." He informed Sam from across Spinelli, who had raised his head and was staring in bewildered disbelief at his mentor.

"Yeah," Sam placed herself on the other side of Spinelli and tucked her arm in his while Jason draped a long arm across his shoulder. "So Maxie said, I can hardly wait to find out for myself."

"Not mad at me anymore?" Jason asked, as Spinelli's face lit up with a broad grin of pure happiness.

"Naw, never was really that mad anyway. Let's all go home and see exactly how not mad at each other we all are." The trio moved toward the door, never once looking back at the two blondes staring after them with slack jaws and bulging eyes.

"Well, I never…" Maxie was sputtering. "Who does he think he is dumping me for Jason Morgan!"

"Don't forget Sam," Lulu said with a wicked smile. "Well, it's getting late, I ought to get out of here…'night Maxie." Lulu began to sidle toward the door, she was suddenly anxious to go find Dante. If she knew her brother, and she did, he would surely pick Elizabeth over Rebecca. That meant the shrew would be on the prowl to fix her bruised ego and it would be a tossup as to whether she would go after Lulu's other brother, Ethan, or Dante. Lulu knew Maxie would head straight for Ethan while she was going to ensure that Dante didn't fall into that sleazy witch's clutches.

"Night, Coleman," Maxie trilled out as she followed Lulu to the door. She had done the exact same series of calculations that Lulu had and knew she needed to get to Ethan before Rebecca came along and attempted to rekindle that particular dying flame. Despite what she had witnessed here tonight, Maxie Jones' number one rule was still that she did the dumping, she didn't get dumped.

Coleman scowled at the few people remaining in the bar now that all the commotion was over. "Can't you people take a hint?" He growled, taking his ire out on the unsuspecting clientele. "Jake's is closed until further notice for renovations. Now git!"

Five minutes later, Coleman found himself in an empty barroom with a bed lodged smack dab in the middle of the bar counter. The scent of alcohol was overpowering, the odor from all the smashed bottles had mingled together and permeated every corner of the room. Sawyer was gone again, probably for years and his libido remained unassuaged. "Fuck it! I'm going to bed…" He turned off the lights in the bar and climbed the stairs to his sterile room whose loneliness wasn't salvaged even by the presence of a forty-two inch flat screen TV.

All and all, it was just another night at Jake's…

A/N If you have something to say about the piece, please review


End file.
